MANAGER
by BokKkoch
Summary: Jaemin terpaksa menjadi manager dari 2 idol yang baru debut atas permintaan temannya. Sehingga ia harus bertemu dengan 2 orang laki-laki dengan sifat berbeda. Yang satu menyenagkan dan yang satu menyebalkan./this is NCT fanfiction/ Jaemin x Jeno / Jaemin x Mark / NoMin / MarkMin /Jaemin x other. I hope you guys like it. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

MANAGER?!

Cast :

Na Jaemin , Lee Jeno , Mark Lee , Lee Haechan and NCT & SM Rookies member

Jaemin sudah lulus dari Senior High School , ia juga sudah mengikuti ujian untuk masuk Universitas itu artinya sekarang ia tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun. Maka , untuk mengisi kekosongan jadwalnya ia berinisiatif untuk bekerja paruh waktu di Cafe milik kakaknya, lumayan untuk tambah uang saku. Begitulah kira-kira pemikiran Jaemin. Namun itu hanyalah rencana Jaemin sebelum sahabatnya, Lee Haechan menelponnya.

"Ada apa Chan?" Tanya Jaemin pada Haechan.

'Bisa aku minta bantuanmu?'Ujar Haechan dari sebrang telepon.

Jaemin menyeringitkan alisnya. Mendengar nada suara Haechan yang memohon padanya ia berpikir pasti ini sangat penting. Jarang-jarang Haechan mau menelponnya untuk meminta bantuannya apalagi berbicara dengan nada memohon biasanya anak itu akan langsung memaksanya.

"Memangnya kau minta bantuanku untuk apa?"

'Menjadi manager sementara dari dua saudaraku. Kau ingat Lee brother?'

"Ah , saudaramu yang baru debut itu?"Ujar Jaemin sambil mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi kenapa kau menyuruhku menjadi manager mereka secara tiba-tiba ? Bukannya kau bisa menghandle mereka selama ini?"

'Jaem orang tuaku tiba-tiba saja memintaku untuk kembali ke Jeju dan membantu mereka mengurus usaha mereka dan aku tidak bisa mengurus kedua saudaraku untuk sementara. Jadi maukah kau membantuku? Kumohon hanya untuk dua atau tiga bulan. Lagipula kau Free kan? Kau juga tidak perlu memikirkan ujian masuk universitas lagi. Aku yakin kau akan langsung masuk di Universitas ternama.'Jelas Haechan panjang lebar. Ia benar-benar berusaha keras membujuk Jaemin. Pasalnya Haechan tidak tahu lagi harus meminta bantuan dari siapa. Orang yang paling ia percaya adalah Jaemin.

"Eumm... Bagaimana ya . Sebenarnya aku sudah berencana untuk bekerja part time di cafe Yuta hyung."

'Kumohon Jaem. Aku sangat memerlukan bantuanmu. Kau juga akan mendapat gaji yang tinggi kok. Ku mohon.' Haechan kembali memohon pada Jaemin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

'Yes. Terimakasih Jaem. Kau adalah sahabat sejatiku. Saranghae ."

"EWH..jangan bilang saranghae padaku. Kau terdengar menjijikan."

'Hehehe. Iya iya kalau begitu nanti sore kau harus datang ke apartemenku ya.' Ujar Haechan . Lalu dengan cepat ia menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Jaemin tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaemin.

Jaemin yang diperlakukan seperti itu mendengus kesal sambil menatap ponselnya."Untung kau sahabatku,"Gerutu Jaemin.

Pukul empat sore, dan Jaemin sudah siap untuk pergi ke apartemen Haechan yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari rumahnya. Tapi, Jaemin tidak peduli. Lagipula Haechan juga sering terlambat jika akan bertemu dengannya. Yah hitung-hitung balas dendam.

"Jaem. Kurasa tadi aku bilang kau harus datang sore. Bukan sore menjelang malam."Haechan berkata dengan nada kesal. Jaemin terkekeh pelan sambil mengikuti Haechan menuju ruang tamu dan duduk diatas sofa.

"Hehe. Aku kan hanya ingin membalas kelakuanmu yang sering telat jika ingin bertemu."

Haechan mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Jaemin. lalu , tanpa menjawab Jaemin ia pergi ke dapur dan kembali dengan dua kaleng soda dan beberapa cemilan ditangannya. Haechan menaruh berbagai cemilan dan soda tersebut dimeja . Setelah itu, ia megambil tabletnya dan menyerahkannya pada Jaemin. Alis Jaemin tertekuk saat melihat sebuah jadwal yang luar biasa padat di tablet Haechan.

"Itu jadwal kedua saudaraku untuk dua bulan kedepan,"Ujar Haechan sambil meminum sodanya.

"Padat sekali."Komentar Jaemin. Matanya menelusuri jadwal kedua saudara Haechan. Lalu matanya tertuju pada salah satu tulisan yang membuatnya bingung.

"Kenapa disini tertulis semua jadwal makan mereka dan tidur mereka juga? Apa aku harus mengawasi mereka sampai mereka tidur dan bahkan makanan mereka juga terjadwal. Apa aku harus menyediakan semua ini?"Tanya Jaemin.

"Ah iya . Kau harus mengawasi mereka dan juga untuk makanan mereka kau yang harus membuatnya . Kau tahu sendirikan betapa susahnya menjaga tubuh dan itulah yang dibutuhkan seorang entertainer."Haechan menjawab pertanyaan Jaemin.

Alis Jaemin semakin mengkerut. Iya ia tahu jika menjaga berat badan penting untuk seorang entertainer tapi apa iya ia harus menyediakan semuanya. "Tapi aku tidak yakin bisa mendatangi mereka pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang sangat malam. Kau tahu sendirikan Yuta Hyung orang seperti apa? Dia tidak akan mengizinkanku."

"Tenang saja, lagipula aku sudah minta izin pada Hyung overprotective mu itu. Dia sudah mengizinkan."

Jaemin melotot mendegar ucapan Haechan. Bagaimana bisa ia meluluhkan Hyungnya yang sangat overprotective nya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga ia mengizinkanku?"Jaemin bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Aku hanya bilang kau akan tinggal denganku selama tiga bulan dengan alasan-alasan lain yang sangat sulit ku jelaskan padamu tentunya."

Jaemin menatap Haechan dengan tatapan terkejutnya. Hebat sekali temannya ini. Tapi tunggu , walaupun Yuta Hyung mengizinkan tapi, Jaeminkan belum tentu mau tinggal seapartemen dengan dua saudara Haechan itu.

"Tapi Chan. Aku tidak yakin."Jaemin berkata pada Haechan.

"YAK. Kau harus mau . Sekarang ayo kita pergi ke tempat tinggal mereka,"Ujar Haechan , ia menarik tangan Jaemin untuk mengikutinya tanpa peduli rengekan Jaemin yang hendak gawat kalau Jaemin tidak mau membantunya. Bisa-bisa ia tidak jadi ke Busan dan ujung-ujungnya akan dimarahi oleh ayah dan ibunya .

.

.

.

Jaemin dan Haechan sudah sampai didepan sebuah unit apartemen mewah didaerah Gangnam. Ini adalah apartemen milik kedua saudara Haechan yang merupakan idol, mereka adalah Mark Lee dan Lee Jeno. Sejujurnya Jaemin agak gugup bertemu dengan kedua saudara Haechan bukan gugup karena mereka adalah artis atau apa tapi, ini karena Jaemin baru pertama kali bertemu dengan mereka. Sejujurnya Jaemin agak takut bertemu dengan orang baru namun, berhubung mereka adalah saudara Haechan jadi ia masih bisa mengontrol dirinya.

Sementara Jaemin menenangkan diri,Haechan yang berdiri disebelahnya malah sibuk menggerutu karena kedua saudaranya tidak kunjung membuka pintu. karena tidak kunjung dibukakan pintu, Haechan yang memang dasarnya tidak sabaran mulai menendang-nendang pintu apartemen saudaranya dengan keras. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan ocehan tetangga saudaranya yang merasa terganggu. Toh, dia juga tidak tinggal disini. Setelah menendang pintu dengan anarkis beberapa kali barulah muncul seorang namja tampan dengan rambut hitam yang ditambah highlight hijau. Namja itu menatap Haechan datar lalu hendak menutup pintu lagi jika Haechan tidak menahannya.

"Yak. Lee Jeno biarkan aku masuk. Aku mau bicara pada kalian berdua."Setelah Haechan berkata begitu barulah Jeno membukakan pintu dan mempersilakan Haechan dan Jaemin masuk. Jeno menatap Jaemin penuh selidik saat lelaki kurus itu melewatinya namun,karena memang dasarnya ia cuek jadi ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya cuek.

"Jadi ada apa kau dan temanmu ini kesini? " Kali ini yang berbicara adalah seorang namja dengan rambut pirang. Aksen Koreanya tidak terlalu bagus jadi, Jaemin simpulkan ia belum lama kembali dari luar negeri.

"Begini kalian berdua tahu kan orang tuaku menyuruhku untuk ke Busan untuk sementara waktu dan artinya aku harus berhenti menjadi manager kalian untuk sementara."Haechan menjelaskan pada kedua saudaranya. Mark dan Jeno mengangguk tanpa menjawab, tahu jika perkataan Haechan belum selesai.

"Nah. Jadi dia ini adalah temanku yang akan menggantikan tugasku-"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu kami bisa menghandle semuanya sendiri. "Seseorang berkata dengan nada datar, ia adalah Lee Jeno.

"Dan membiarkanmu membuat skandal lagi? Kau tidak ingat seminggu lalu kau sudah terkena skandal dengan artis licik itu, "ujar Haechan sambil mendelik kesal pada Jeno. Pasalnya karena skandal itu, gajinya hanpir dipotong oleh agensi dan ia juga harus bekerja keras untuk memulihkan nama Jeno.

Jeno yang disindir oleh Haechan hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Lalu ia pergi entah kemana membuat Haechan meneriakinya dengan kesal.

"Jadi kau yang akan menjadi manager kami? Siapa namamu? "Tanya Mark ramah. Ia tersenyum pada Jaemin yang terlihat gugup.

"Aku Jaemin. Na Jaemin, "Ujar Jaemin. Ia tersenyum kecil pada Mark. Ia tidak sadar jika Mark langsung terpaku pada senyumannya yang begitu manis walaupun hanya senyuman kecil.

Haechan berdehem guna menyadarkan Mark dari lamunannya tentang Jaemin sekaligus menyadarkan kedua orang yang baru berkenalan itu untuk segera melepas tautan tangan mereka.

"Oho. Ada apa ini apa seorang Mark Lee tertarik pada Na Jaemin yang baru ditemuinya? "Tanya Haechan dengan nada menggoda membuat Jaemin dan Mark gugup.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih."Mark mendelik kesal pada Haechan yang dibalas dengan kekehan keras Haechan. Lalu mata Mark beralih pada Jaemin yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Jadi, kau akan mulai menjadi managerku kapan? "Tanya Mark.

"Besok."Haechan yang menjawab pertanyaan Mark pada Jaemin. membuat Mark menatap Haechan dengan kesal dan hanya dibalas dengan tawa jahil Haechan.

"Oh iya hyung. Jaemin akan tinggal disini selama menjadi manager,"Ujar Haechan

"Baiklah kalau begitu. "

.

.

Keesokan harinya Jaemin kembali pergi ke apartemen Lee bersaudara. Kali ini tanpa Haechan karena pemuda itu sudah pergi ke Busan kemarin malam.

TING TONG

Jaemin menekan bel apartemen Lee bersaudara. Tidak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka menampilkan seorang Lee Jeno yang memandang Jaemin dengan tatapan bingung tanpa berkata apapun. Mengerti, jika orang yang ada didepannya itu menatapnya dengan bingung Jaemin pun mulai berbicara padanya.

"Hallo. Aku Na Jaemin-"

"Yang datang kemarin kan? Si manager baru? "Ujar Jeno memotong ucapan Jaemin. Membuat Jaemin mendengus kesal. Seandainya yang membukakan pintu adalah pemuda pirang ramah yang kemarin berbicara padanya pasti Jaemin sudah memberikan senyum manisnya pagi ini.

"Iya."Jaemin menjawab sekenanya.

Setelah itu, Jeno membuka pintu apartemen lebih lebar. "Ayo masuk. Kau harus memasak makanan untuk ku dan Mark hyung,"Ujar Jeno dengan nada memerintah. Jaemin kembali mendelikkan matanya saat menatap Jeno. Apa-apaan pemuda ini, baru saja ia datang sudah disuruh-suruh. Padahalkan Jaemin inginnya disuguhkan sesuatu dulu.

"Ayo cepat masuk kenapa kau jadi melamun. Cepatlah Manager baru. Aku sudah lapar. "Jeno kembali menyuruh Jaemin masuk.

"Iya aku masuk. "

Jaemin pun melangkah memasuki apartemen Lee bersaudara. Matanya menelusuri ruangan yang ia masuki berharap ia bisa melihat Mark Lee.

"Hey apa yang kau lihat, cepat sana ke dapur dan masakkan makanan yang sudah dijadwalkan oleh Haechan."Jeno kembali mengoceh pada Jaemin yang entah sedang apa.

"Dimana dapurnya? "Tanya Jaemin dengan nada ketus. Sungguh pemuda yang tadi membukakan pintu untuknya ini sangat cerewet. Ia juga bertingkah bossy dan seenaknya. Menyebalkan sekali. Tipe pemuda yang dibenci oleh Jaemin.

"Kau lurus saja lalu belok kiri nanti juga kau bisa lihat itu dapur, "Jawab Jeno sekenanya lalu ia kembali ke kamarnya. Membiarkan Jaemin mencari letak dapur sendirian tanpa repot-repot mengantarnya.

"Cih. Menyebalkan. Awas saja kau nanti. "Gerutu Jaemin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pintu kamar Jeno.

.

Sekarang Mark, Jeno, dan Jaemin tengah duduk di meja makan sambil menyantap makanannya. Lebih tepatnya hanya Mark dan Jeno yang sedang menyantap makanan karena sedari tadi Jaemin sibuk dengan tablet yang kemarin diberikan oleh Haechan padanya. Hal tersebut tidak luput dari pandangan Mark dan Jeno. Mereka berdua terus menatap Jaemin yang terlihat sangat serius saat membaca jadwal mereka, berbeda dengan Haechan yang akan terus mengomel.

Terlalu lama memperhatikan Jaemin,akhirnya Mark pun tersadar. Ia berdehem, menyadarkan dirinya sekaligus Jeno. Dehemannya juga membuat Jaemin mengalihkan pandangannya dari tablet kearah Mark. Jaemin menatap Mark dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau kenapa Mark Hyung? Apa kau tersedak. Ini minumlah."Jaemin menyodorkan segelas air putih kepada Mark sebelum ia kembali mengalihkan etensinya pada tablet.

Mark menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia berdehem bukan karena tersedak tapi karena ia ingin menyadarkan Jaemun agar segera menyantap sarapannya.

"Aku tidak tersedak Jaemin,"Ujar Mark. Jaemin kembali mengalihkan etensinya pada Mark. Kali ini ia menatap Mark dengan penasaran karena ia tahu Mark belum menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Lalu kenapa? "Tanya Jaemin.

Mark menatap Jaemin serius. Sementara Jeno yang dari tadi memperhatikan tingkah Mark tanpa sadar mengerutkan alisnya kesal. Entah kenapa ia jadi seperti ini saat melihat Mark bersikap sok perhatian pada Jaemin.

"Karena kau tidak kunjung memakan sarapanmu. Cepat lah makan. Setelah ini kami ada jadwal pemotretan untuk produk seragam bukan? "Ujar Mark.

Jaemin tanpa sadar tersenyum senang. "Iya. Tapi, bagaimana Hyung tahu? "Tanya Jaemin dengan ceria sambil mulai menyendokkan sesuap salad buah yang menjadi sarapan mereka.

"Aku kan juga punya salinan jadwalnya. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir aku akan membantu mu mengatasi jadwal padat itu. "Mark tersenyum seraya menatap Jaemin yang masih tersenyum padanya, merasa terbantu. Sementara Jeno mendengus kesal. Ia seperti tengah menonton drama sekarang.

"Wah. Hyung baik sekali terimakasih ya. "Jaemin berkata dengan nada ceria , mengabaikan tatapan kesal Jeno dan juga tatapan memuja dari Mark Lee.

.

"Hey manager baru. Bawakan ini untukku, "Ujar Jeno. Ia melemparkan sebuah tas yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan pada Jaemin.

Jaemin yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal sambil menggerutu betapa mengerikannya sikap Lee Jeno yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kakaknya yang sangat baik.

"Uh... Ini berat sekali. Apasih yang sebenarnya ia bawa. Dasar menyebalkan. "Keluh Jaemin sambil mencoba membetulkan letak tas Jeno ditangannya. Pasalnya yang sekarang ada ditangannya bukan hanya tas milik Jeno tapi ada 3 tas lainnya yang merupakan barang penting bagi kedua bersaudara itu.

"Sini biar ku bantu. "

Tiba - tiba saja seseorang merebut dua buah tas dari tangan Jaemin.

"Ah Hyung. Kau tak perlu melakukan itu. Sini biar aku saja yang bawa."Jaemin mencoba merebut kembali tas yang ada ditangan Mark.

"No. No. No. Kau itu sudah kurus dan kau juga lebih pendek dari kami. Kalau kau membawa beban yang berat seperti ini bisa-bisa kau tambah pendek. "Omel Mark. Membuat Jaemin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"YA! Jadi Hyung mengataiku pendek begitu? "Teriak Jaemin kesal. Lalu setelah itu ia langsung pergi dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Ia tidak tahu saja jika Mark diam-diam tersenyum saat melihatnya bertingkah agak kekanakan seperti itu.

.

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan seperti itu, "Ujar Jeno datar saat Jaemin sudah duduk didalam mobil.

Jaemin melirik Jeno dengan tatapan kesal khas miliknya. Untuk beberapa saat ia tidak mengalihkan lirikannya yang menurutnya mematikan itu pada Jeno sampai Jeno membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan datar miliknya.

"Apa? "Ujar Jeno santai. Seakan-akan tidak tahu jika bibir Jaemin sudah gatal dan ingin memaki pemuda yang duduk disampingnya ini.

"Kau. Menyebalkan. Lee. Jeno, "Ujar Jaemin penuh penekanan.

Jeno yang mendengar ucapan Jaemin hanya mengedikkan bahunya, tidak peduli. Lalu, secara diam-diam saat Jaemun mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela mobil,Jeno kembali melirik Jaemin dengan senyuman kecil yang tersemat dibibirnya. Tanpa tahu jika satu orang lagi yang berada didalam mobil menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

TBC

This is my first fanfiction with NCT dream. I hope you guys like this. Sorry for a lot of typo.

Thank you. And I miss you Na Jaemin.


	2. Chapter 2

MANAGER

Cast :

NCT Dream and NCT Member.

.

.

Sesampainya di Lokasi pemotretan Mark dan Jeno langsung ditarik untuk masuk ke ruang make up sementara Jaemin sebagai manager baru mereka hanya duduk disebuah kursi menunggu keduanya selesai di make up. Sesekali Jaemin akan memeriksa tabletnya untuk sekedar mengusir rasa bosan yang mulai menghampirinya.

PUK

Tiba-tiba saja Jaemin merasa ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Jaemin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat si pelaku. Sesaat Jaemin terkejut saat melihat betapa tampannya orang yang ada didepannya ini. Jaemin rasa orang yang menepuk bahunya ini adalah salah satu model disini. Jadi untuk bersikap sopan Jaemin tersenyum pada orang tersebut.

"Halo. Apa kau sendirian? Boleh aku duduk disampingmu?"Tanya orang itu pada Jaemin. Jaemin mengangguk dengan agak kaku. Sungguh ini sangat canggung baginya.

"Siapa namamu? Apa kau model juga? "Tanya orang itu.

"Aku Jaemin. Na Jaemin. Dan aku bukan model disini bagaimana dengan mu? "Ujar Jaemin ramah namun masih ada nada canggung saat ia ,ia tidak bisa langsung dekat dengan orang lain.

"Aku Dong Sicheng. Kau bisa panggil aku WinWin. Itu nama panggilanku. Dan aku model disini tapi sebenarnya aku adalah aktor, "Ujar WinWin. Ia tersenyum pada Jaemin. Mau tidak mau Jaemin balas tersenyum padanya. Menurut Jaemin, WinWin ini terlihat sangat polos dan sepertinya ia juga baru di Korea, bahasa Koreanya masih tidak terlalu bagus.

"Ah ya, sepertinya kau lebih muda dari ku jadi panggil saja aku gege atau Hyung. "Jaemin mengangguk. "Oh ya kau Bilang kau bukan model disini. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan? "Tanya WinWin ,ia menatap kearah Jaemin dengan antusias.

"Aku Manager artis. " Kali ini WinWin yang mengangguk. Setelah itu mereka terus bercakap-cakap dengan asyik .

.

.

Jeno mendengus kesal melihat pemandangan didepannya. Pemandangan managernya yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan seorang model yang merupakan rekan kerjanya.

"Cih. Apa kali ini dia menggoda seorang model ? Apa tidak cukup dia menggoda Mark Hyung."Jeno menggerutu dengan kesal. Alisnya bertautan. Membuat orang yang melewatinya agak takut.

"Siapa yang menggodaku? "Tiba-tiba sebuah suara membalas gerutuan Jeno yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu.

Jeno menengok kearah Mark yang sudah ada disampingnya. "Itu si Manager baru, "Ujar Jeno. Ia menatap kearah WinWin dan Jaemin dengan tatapan sadisnya.

Mark ikut mengalihkan pandangannya pada WinWin dan Jaemin yang terlihat akrab. Lalu ia tersenyum kecil. "Kau ini. Dia itu tidak pernah menggodaku tahu, "Ujar Mark. Jeno menatap Mark dengan tatapan tidak setujunya.

Lalu Mark melanjutkan ucapannya, "Lagipula apa kau tidak sadar jika Jaemin terlihat sangat manis? Apalagi saat ia tersenyum. Rasanya seperti ada magnet dalam dirinya saat ia tersenyum. Membuat semua orang ingin mendekatinya. "

Jeno menatap Mark dengan tatapan datar khas andalannya. "Manis apanya? Menurutku ia terlihat menyebalkan. Apalagi saat mengumbar senyumnya. "Setelah berkata seperti itu Jeno pergi meninggalkan Mark yang masih memandang Jaemin dari jauh.

.

.

"Terimakasih semua. Kalian sudah bekerja dengan baik!"Teriak seorang fotografer pada semua kru dan model. Tanda jika pemotretan sudah selesai.

Jaemin segera menghampiri Mark dan Jeno saat pemotretan selesai. Ia memberikan handuk pada keduanya lalu memberikan dua botol air putih pada mereka. Jaemin sedang menunggu keduanya selesai meminum air minum mereka saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hai Jaem. Apa kau punya waktu kosong minggu ini? "Tanya WinWin. Orang yang menepuk pundak Jaemin.

"Entahlah ge, aku juga belum tahu. "Jaemin menjawab pertanyaan WinWin dengan nada sedih.

"Kalau begitu. Beritahu aku jika kau sudah mendapatkan waktu kosongmu minggu ini. Aku ingin jalan-jalan keliling Seoul dan aku ingin kau menemaniku. Jadi tolong ya."WinWin memohon pada Jaemin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ge. Aku akan usahakan, "Ujar Jaemin. Ia tersenyum pada WinWin yang juga tersenyum padanya saat mendengar jawaban Jaemin.

Jeno mendengus melihat mereka berdua. Sedangkan Mark tengah menatap keduanya dengan penasaran sekaligus tidak suka.

"Okay. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya Jaem. Bye. "WinWin melambaikan tangannya pada Jaemin. Jaemin membalas lambaian tangan WinWin sebelum seseorang tiba-tiba saja menarik tangannya.

Jaemin menatap orang yang menarik tangannya dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau ini apa-apaan sih Jen. "Jaemin mengomel kecil pada Jeno. Jeno yang kena omel hanya mengedikkan bahunya tanpa membalas Jaemin.

"Kau harus hati-hati Jaem. Jangan terlalu dekat dengan seorang artis, model atau apapun itu. "Kali ini Mark yang memberikan wejangan padanya.

"Iya. Iya, "Balas Jaemin sekenanya. Pasalnya ia masih kesal dengan kelakuan Jeno. "Kalian sudah selesaikan istirahatnya. Jadi ayo berangkat ke lokasi selanjutnya. Kalian punya jadwal lain. "Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Jaemin langsung pergi meninggalkan Lee bersaudara.

"Apa dia marah? "Tanya Mark . Jeno mengedikkan bahunya lalu mengikuti Jaemin yang sudah keluar dari lokasi pemotretan.

.

.

Jaemin merenggangkan tubuhnya disofa tanpa mempedulikan Mark dan Jeno yang menatapnya saat ia sudah sampai diapartemen Lee bersaudara yang sekarang juga menjadi tempat tinggalnya untuk sementara.

"Apa kau selelah itu Jaem? "Tanya Mark. Ia menyusul Jaemin dan duduk disebelahnya seraya memberikan satu kaleng minuman isotonik pada Jaemin. Sedangkan Jeno, entah ia berada dimana, Jaemin dan Mark juga tidak terlalu mempedulikannya.

Jaemin menerima minuman isotonik dari Mark lalu tanpa sadar menatap Mark dengan memelas. "Iya Hyung. Aku lelah sekali apalagi tadi Jeno banyak maunya. Tangan dan kaki ku jadi pegal semua gara-gara dia. "Jaemin tanpa sadar merengek pada Mark yang hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Jeno yang kebetulan lewat dan mendengar ucapan Jaemin menatap Jaemin sengit. "Hey! Itu pekerjaanmu jadi jangan mengeluh. Dasar,"Ujar Jeno.

Jaemin langsung membalikkan badannya kearah Jeno yang tadi berkata padanya. Ia langsung menatap tajam Jeno. Mendengus keras lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Mark menghela nafas. Kesal saat Jaemin pergi ke kamarnya karena Jeno. Lalu Mark menatap Jeno yang masih menatap pintu kamar yang ditempati Jaemin dengan tatapan kesal.

"Jeno , jangan bersikap begitu pada Jaemin, "Nasihat Mark.

Mendengar Mark berbicara begitu Jeno jelas langsung melihat kearah Hyungnya dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus penasaran. Lagipula kenapa Hyungnya malah berkata begitu, Hyungnya juga terlihat sangat peduli dan perhatian pada Jaemin. Sejujurnya, itu semua membuat Jeno bingung dan kesal? Tapi kenapa Jeno kesal. Entahlah Jeno malas memikirkannya.

"Memangnya kenapa Hyung? Itukan memang pekerjaannya dan lagipula tak apa kan kalau aku sedikit mengerjainya? "Balas Jeno. Ia tersenyum kearah Mark yang menatapnya datar.

Jeno yang ditatap begitu datar oleh Mark jadi sedikit takut. Pasalnya Hyungnya ini jarang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seperti itu kecuali jika ia benar-benar serius atau marah. Tapi kenapa Mark harus begitu pada Jeno hanya karena Jaemin.

"Yah. Hyung jangan tatap aku seperti itu. Kau menakutkan kalau kau mau tahu. "Jeno meringis kearah Mark saat berkata begitu. Walau jarak umur mereka tidak begitu jauh tapi, tetap saja Jeno takut pada Mark.

"Jangan menjahili Jaemin. Kasihan dia, "Ujar Mark setelah ia menghilangkan tatapan datarnya. Jeno mengangguk sambil berjalan kembali kekamarnya.

"Tapi aku tidak janji, "Lirih Jeno sambil membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia melirik sedikit kearah kamar Jaemin yang tepat berada disebelah kamarnya lalu menyerigai kearah pintu yang tertutup itu.

.

.

Jaemin asyik mengutak-atik tablet berisikan jadwal dari Mark dan Jeno. Matanya menelusuri jadwal merrka minggu ini. Berharap ada satu hari saja yang kosong.

"ADA. "

Jaemin segera menutup mulutnya saat menyadari jika ia barusan berteriak lumayan kencang. Gawat jika penghuni kamar sebelah yang kebetulan adalah Jeno bangun. Jaemin malas mendengar nada datar dan ketusnya saat berbicara.

"Ku harap si menyebalkan itu tidak bangun. "Jaemin bergumam pelan sambil meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Jeno maupun Mark tidak akan bangun karena teriakannya barusan.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok

Seseorang mengetuk pintu pelan. Membuat Jaemin menatap pintu dengan pandangan horror. Ini sudah tengah malam ngomong-ngomong dan tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintunya padahal Jaemin yakin tadi Mark dan Jeno sudah tidur saat Jaemin memeriksa mereka kekamar masing-masing.

"Jaem. Kau masih bangun? "Itu suara Mark. Suaranya terdengar seperti orang yang baru bangun. Duh, sepertinya Jaemin sudah membagunkan seseorang.

.

.

"Kenapa kau masih bangun jam segini? "Tanya Mark. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk diruang tengah dengan segelas coklat panas ditangan masing-masing.

"Eum... Aku hanya sedang memeriksa jadwal kalian, "Jawab Jaemin.

"Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba berteriak? "Tanya Mark lagi dengan nada penasaran.

"Oh itu. Aku hanya senang karena bisa menemukan jadwal kosong. "Jaemin menjawab sambil tersenyum senang. Membuat Mark menyeringitkan alisnya.

"Untuk apa kau mencari jadwal kosong? "

"Oh itu. Akukan sudah janji pada WinWin - ge untuk menemaninya keliling Seoul jadi aku harus mencari jadwal kosong. Lalu aku akan memberitahunya jika aku punya."Jaemin menjawab pertanyaan Mark. Tanpa menyadari tatapan Mark yang berubah.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang jangan terlalu dekat dengan aktor, idol atau apapun itu. Dan bagaimana caramu menghubunginya? Memang kau punya nomor teleponnya? "

Jaemin sedikit mundur saat Mark berbicara padanya. Mark seperti bukan Mark yang biasanya. Biasanya Mark akan berbicara dengan ramah pada Jaemin tapi tadi nada suara yang digunakan Mark bahkan lebih dingin dari pada nada suara yang biasanya Jeno gunakan.

"Eumm. Sebenarnya tadi WinWin-ge memberiku nomornya Hyung. Dan Hyung tenang saja aku akan tetap hati-hati kok, "Ujar Jaemin. Tatapannya pada Mark saat berbicara menyiratkan suatu tatapan ragu dan takut?

Mark yang melihat sedikit ketakutan dimata Jaemin jadi mulai menyesal karena mungkin tanpa sadar ia berbicara lumayan kasar pada Jaemin.

Mark menghela nafas, ia menundukkan kepalanya sebentar sebelum kembali menatap kearah Jaemin. "Maaf aku sepertinya sudah kelewatan. Harusnya aku tidak melarangmu bergaul. "

Jaemin buru-buru menggeleng saat melihat Mark yang menyesal karenanya. "Tidak Hyung. Kau tidak kelewatan kok. Kurasa Hyung memang benar. Akan sangat berbahaya jika aku dengan sembarangan berteman dengan para idol ataupun aktor. Aku juga tahu betapa kejamnya para saseng fans itu. Jadi tidak apa-apa. Lagipula harusnya aku yang berterimakasih pada Hyung karena Hyung berusaha melindungi ku dengan cara menasihatiku. Terimakasih ya Hyung. "Jaemin mengakhiri perkataannya dengan senyuman yang amat manis. Senyuman yang berbeda dengan senyuman yang Mark lihat pertama kali.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamar ya Hyung. "Jaemin berpamitan pada Mark sekaligus mengambil gelasnya dan gelas Mark yang sudah kosong untuk terlebih dahulu dicuci sebelum ia pergi kekamarnya.

Sementara itu, Mark masih diam mematung. Ia berpikir kenapa Jaemin bisa sepositif itu. Kenapa Jaemin malah berterimakasih padanya yang jelas-jelas terlihat sedang mengekangnya. Ah,entahlah Mark juga tidak tahu yang jelas tanpa Jaemin dan Mark sendiri sadari perasaan kagum itu sudah berkembang.

.

.

"Hallo WinWin-ge, aku mau memberitahu kalau aku punya jadwal kosong dihari Sabtu. Jadi, aku bisa menemanimu keliling Seoul."Jaemin terlihat berbicara dengan seseorang yang berada disebrang telepon sambil memasak makanan didapur.

Jeno yang kebetulan melewatinya menyerngitkan alisnya. 'Siapa yang menelponnya sepagi ini? 'Batin Jeno. Rasa penasaran pun muncul dan karena itu, ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi lalu mulai mengamati Jaemin yang bergerak kesana kemari sambil menelpon dengan menopang dagunya.

"Oke. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa hari Sabtu. Aku akan menunggumu di Sungai Han. Kita mulai perjalanan keliling Seoul dari sana. "

Jeno kembali menyerngitkan alisnya. 'keliling Seoul? 'Batin Jeno.

"Apa dia mau bertemu dengan si WinWin itu? "Gumam Jeno.

"HUAA. SEJAK KAPAN KAU DISITU! "Jaemin berteriak keras saat melihat Jeno sudah duduk dimeja makan.

Jeno menatap Jaemin datar karena reaksinya yang berlebihan. "Hey jangan lebay begitu. Dan aku sudah disini sejak kau bertelepon dengan seseorang, "Ujar Jeno sambil tersenyum. Membuat Jaemin agak takut dan aneh karena Senyum Jeno yang malah terlihat menyeramkan.

"Kau menguping pembicaraanku? "Tuding Jaemin. Ia menunjuk Jeno menggunakan sebuah pisau yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memotong daging ayam.

Jeno memundurkan sedikit wajahnya, walaupun Jaemin berada cukup jauh dengannya ada kemungkinan Jaemin. Bisa saja melemparkan pisau itu kearahnya bukan?

"Hmm. Ya aku dengar sedikit. Apa kau tadi bicara dengan WinWin? "Tanya Jeno lagi. Kali ini ia sudah tidak memundurkan wajahnya karena Jaemin sudah mulai menurunkan pisau yang ada digenggamannya.

"Memangnya dengan siapa aku menelpon itu urusanmu apa. Jangan ikut campur, "Ujar Jaemin sengit. Ia lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada masakannya.

Jeno mendengus kesal. Jaemin benar-benar membuatnya bingung karena sejauh ini Jaemin benar-benar terlihat memusuhinya. Bahkan untuk melihat padanya sepertinya Jaemin juga enggan. Yah, Jeno akui sikapnya pada Jaemin memang menyebalkan ,tapi itu salah Jaemin sendiri yang terlalu menggemaskan saat marah. Eh, Apa ? Jeno langsung memukul kepalanya dengan cukup keras saat ia tersadar dari pemikirannya.

Jaemin yang melihat Jeno memukul kepalanya dengan keras menatapnya dengan aneh. "Kau kenapa? "Tanya Jaemin polos.

Jeno langsung tersadar dan menatap kearah Jaemin. "Tidak ada. Sudahlah aku mau bangunkan Mark Hyung saja. Tumben dia belum bangun. " Jeno berdiri dari bangkunya dengan cepat lalu berbalik untuk pergi kekamar Mark dengan terburu-buru hingga kakinya terbentur.

"Akh... "Jeno meringis kecil.

"Yak! Hati-hati. Kau ini kenapa sih. "Omel Jaemin sambil ikutan meringis.

"Yak. Jangan mengomel. Urus saja masakanmu awas ya kalau aku dan Mark Hyung sudah kembali dan masakannya belum siap. Aku akan terus mengerjaimu. "

Jaemin kembali mendesis kesal karena ucapan Jeno."Ih... Aku perhatian padamu kau malah begitu. Yasudahlah urus dirimu sendiri saja sana. "Jaemin segera berbalik.

"Perhatian? "Lirih Jeno pelan. Beberapa saat kemudian tiba-tiba Jeno tersenyum sangat manis sambil menatap punggung Jaemin. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam dirinya dan membuatnya sangat senang saat mendengar Jaemin berkata begitu. Ah sudahlah, Jeno bisa tiba-tiba gila jika terus memikirkan perkataan Jaemin. Jadi ia segera pergi ke kamar Hyungnya dan meninggalkan Jaemin yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan mereka.

TBC

Akhirnya aku lanjut chap. 2

Makasih juga ya yang udah review ff - ku

.

.


End file.
